Chocolate Mousse
by OctoberSkyes
Summary: Who knew finding a small cup of the stuff would could ever deprive a certain girl so much sleep? Chelly fluff with a human Wheatley being his usual bumbling self.


"And there I was just lying there, thought I was dying. She had damaged my hull after all. Those evil claws…Anyways…."

It was afternoon, the sun just starting to sink beyond the building riddled horizon and in some town, abandoned and deteriorating, the now-human Wheatley had decided that it was time to explore the newest apartment Chell had found them. One could only watch grass grow for so long.

For two hours now he had been at it, rummaging in cupboards, stirring up dust, and finding a whole array of curious objects- every new find then prompting at least another two minutes worth of mindless questions and bumbling from him. And two hours ago, the tanned girl whom he lived with, had successfully finally blocked him out and fallen asleep.

He hadn't noticed, however, and continued to talk as if she were still wide awake, attentively listening to every word he said.

"Hey love, look at this!" The sound of rattling ceramics made the sleeping girl stir (he had conked his head against the top of the sink as he climbed out). "Any idea of what it might be? Chell?"

She mumbled something into her arms, sending a clear enough message to him that she was not getting up. Wheatley then, instead of letting her fall back to sleep, shuffled to her side, presented the small package right in front of her nose and continued to talk.

"Any idea of what it might be? I mean sure I did find it in that storage thing-oh yeah, sorry _cupboard_-so it is probably food but like….uh….what type? Or what if it's not even a food! Yeah, maybe it-what?" Chell, now fully awake was pointing at the container.

"Yes, yes (bless your little brain) that is what I'm talking about. Any idea-" Wheatley stopped mid-sentence as the mute girl jabbed her finger, quite sharply, at something on the back of the mystery object. Curious, the redhead turned it over, finding a faded label in black ink.

"Ch…choco…" If she could have, Chell would've laughed, his first attempt at voicing the word-to say the least-was amusing.

"…cola…te…tea?...cho…co…collate? Chocolate? Is that right?" A nod. "Chocolate…hm….strange. Now er…mou…se? Mouse?"

She shook her head.

"Mou…ssee?"

_No. _

"Moo…se? Moose? Mousse! So that's what this is? Chocolate mousse!" Chell smiled half heartedly hoping he would return to rooting through the apartment's kitchen and let her sleep.

He, however, had other plans.

"What do you think it tastes like? Do you think we could try it? Well there is an expiration date on it so maybe not, can't have either of us dying, that wouldn't be especially pleasant. Still I'd like to know…" Sighing inwardly the very tired mute snatched the mousse and with some difficulty pulled of its lid (flinging the flimsy plastic top very close to Wheatley's face). The pair was then greeted with the smell of chocolate, which Chell quickly associated with the delicious aroma that had filled the kitchen when she had finally succeeded to bake a cake.

The quivering mass situated at the bottom of the white container, however, looked nothing like the rich desert she had made a three weeks ago.

Whilst the cake was firm enough to hold itself in a specific stiff shape, this…goo jiggled even with the slightest of movements. But it smelled basically the same so….

"H-hey….why are you sticking our finger in-DON'T EAT IT WE DON'T KNOW IF ITS SAFE OR NOT AND YOU COULD DIE!" Ignoring the painfully loud Wheatley, Chell swiped a small portion of the mousse on her finger and proceeded to stick in her mouth.

It was sweet and tasted completely of chocolate. And to the girl who had been living off canned and sealed goods for weeks, it was heavenly. So after a few seconds of contemplation, since didn't seem to be killing her, she took another swab and savored the rich treat.

"Oh great, oh greatgreatgreat. Now what do I do if you start to die? I can't survive here alone! I told you not to eat it so why are you?! Stop already!" He attempted to steal the chocolate but only grasped air as Chell had yanked it away before he could touch it. Over her shoulder She shot a look of both anger and exasperation, _can't you see this isn't killing me?, _before eating another portion.

Wheatley didn't seem to notice.

_If he'd just shut his mouth and try some he'd see that I'm not dying and-_

A sly smile upturned the corners of her mouth.

Easing off the ratty couch it took two steps to reach the still spastic Wheatley (who had moved back towards the kitchen in his fit of panic) "Come to your sense huh love? I hope you didn't eat too much or else, you know, you might start to die or something horrible. Lots of flailing-OW! What was that-"

In the midst of his complaints after Chell had brought her flat palm very forcibly against his cheek, he failed to notice her then scoop a good pile of chocolate until the said pile was shoved into his open mouth. On impulse he swallowed the whole mound of killer gelatinous poison (as he later dubbed it) and fell back yelling louder than ever.

"You're trying to kill me! Oh god now I'm going to die because you shoved that stuff down my throat. This is just great-just wonderful. Are you happy now? Are you? I am dying and-"

Chell shot him a look that screamed, '_you aren't dying moron,' _before returning to what remained of her treat.

Whether he got the message or not the mousse smudged mouth shut itself, staying closed for a record of five minutes. After which he tentatively asked.

"Might there be any more of that mousse?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Portal is not mine,**

**Prompt: Moose (which I then changed to mousse).**

**God these two are adorable together...(and yes, a new minor human discomfort should be up within a week...or so).**

**Remember, it's all for science,**

**-Winter.E./Autumn.S.**


End file.
